


The Silver Wells

by Poztupim



Series: Forgotten Tales Of The Heartland [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Adventure, Cyrodiil, Elves, Exile, Gen, Merethic Era, Rise of a Kingdom, ayleid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poztupim/pseuds/Poztupim
Summary: Two millenia have passed and the Veil over a fallen Ayleid kingdom is finally lifted. The youngest prince of Morahame is sent westwards with a small expendable force to reclaim the old home of his people or die trying. Yet he is determined: Anutwyll will rise again under the gentle tutelage of the House of Silver Wells! But when ancient land is resettled, ancient demons might resurface, too.
Series: Forgotten Tales Of The Heartland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596199
Kudos: 1





	The Silver Wells

**Author's Note:**

> This shall be the second work in the "Forgotten Tales of the Heartland" collection. It shall also be longer than the first one, with multiple chapters. The character of Teltwyllpelin, or Twyll for his friends, as well as all other mortal characters are created by me and are given their names with the help of the UESP Ayleidoon lore page. Since these stories take place long before any Elder Scrolls game most of them will be long forgotten by the time ESO takes place. Still the Ayleid period is a void that can be filled with new stories and legends. So I'll try my best at it!

_„A king may come to right what is wrong, to free what is bound, to find what was lost in centuries past.“_

Twyll murmured these words softly in the morning wind. He was standing on a foreign shore and felt so, so lost. His kin back in Morahame were most certainly still celebrating the Lifting of the Veil, a celebration of renewal, of a second chance. The Veil placed around the ancient homestead of his people on the western shore of Niben Bay was lifted and the lost lands could be colonized once again. The Veiling was mandatory: Whenever a great calamity fell upon an Ayleid kingdom, mages from the neutral factions, in this case the eastern kingdom of Nenalata and the southern city state of Bawn, would place a magical circle around the borders so that no evil force could siphon into the surrounding areas. When two millenia had passed, explorers were sent in, most of them slaves who were promised freedom if they survive or convicts who escaped execution this way, to survey the area. Should no threat be encountered the Veil was undone and the colonists could settle there again.

Morahame was a „second kingdom“, so called because it was not founded by colonists but by refugees. A catastrophic war had ensued in their former city, the name of which was lost long ago, killing all inhabitants save the elders and the children who were led east by the Prophet Angaran. Most of the elders did not make the journey or died in the first years of their new Kingdom close to the mouth of Panther River. Angaran was the only one who could teach the younglings about their culture, their heritage and their faith. Or not. After proclaiming himself the first king of Morahame he denounced the old religion of their former city, blaming none other than their old god for the distaster that befell them. He went even further. Under his and his successors rule, Morahame became known as the „Heretical Kingdom“, for its citizens rejected all gods without difference. They only trusted tradition, reason and logic to guide them and protected themselves by their own ingenuity and adaptability against threats both mortal and demonic. Twyll was a prince of House Angaran, named Teltwyllpelin at his birth - „The Knight of Silver Wells“. That was no simple poetry, it was a deliberate political move by his parents: The Silver Wells were the only feature the citizens recalled about their old home in the west – wells of pure magicka which glazed over like a mirror when the power within spoke to their ancestors. Some interpreted it as the World-Logic speaking to its adherents, some saw it as the Old Demon trying to reaffirm his grasp on his former subjects. But all agreed that the name of the youngest prince was a great sign of ambition by the kingdom itself, for since two millenia had almost passed, he was destined to reclaim this old site of Ayleid civilization.

The advance party consisted of Twyll himself, the freshly promoted „Royal Guard Captain“ Darrede, who was his former bodyguard and main confidant, ten commoner archers, six citizen hoplites as well as his new court mage Gorimero, an aspiring enchanter who had his academic career cut off to become part of the youngest kingdom in Cyrod. A liberated one had brought back a broken part of a marble arch with a single word inscribed upon it. As a sign of good omens the word upon the stone should be the new name of his realm: Anutwyll – The Well of Anu. As the boats were transferring more troops as well as the first architects and craftsmen to the western shore, Twyll looked upon the land before him. He knew why he was sent here. Not because of his name, but because his position as the youngest son, granted a dangerous fief outside of the kingdom, far from any help, with a populace of exiled, forgotten and expendable citizens, commoners and slaves. But he was not going to give in to such petty court politics that brought him to this shore. He relished in his newly gained freedom, in being his own and only master.

_„This city shall bloom once again, but this time not under the yoke of a cruel god, but under the gentle touch of wisdom, learning and freedom. I will make it work. Anutwyll shall rise again under the House of Silver Wells!“_


End file.
